1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, specifically, a light-emitting device having flexibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
As light-emitting devices having flexibility, for example, organic electroluminescent (EL) displays having flexibility are known. The organic EL displays having flexibility are configured such that the displays can be wound or bent, and some of them have been put in practical use, for example, as the display of a smart phone.
The light-emitting devices such as an organic EL display have low water resistance and therefore have sealing structures for preventing the intrusion of water from the outside. The flexible base material used in a flexible light-emitting device may be, for example, thin glass, plastic, or metal foil. In particular, a plastic flexible base material has a high water vapor transmission and is therefore provided with a barrier layer for preventing the intrusion of water.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-164107 discloses an organic EL display in which the infiltration of water is prevented by covering all of a plurality of organic EL elements with a protective film composed of a resin protective film and an inorganic protective film.
Recently, light-emitting devices have been required to be further improved in flexibility, and expandable and contractible light-emitting devices having stretchability have been demanded.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-503238 discloses a stretchable component having a first end and a second end each bonded to a substrate and having a bending portion at least in a part of the central region between the first end and the second end for providing an electronic device that is deformable, e.g., bendable, expandable, or contractible.
In addition, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-168575 discloses a stretchable circuit substrate including an organic thin-film transistor element.